fnaf_2fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
Informações = Scott Cawthon (Chamado de Animadude pelo FNAF World ou simplesmente se chamado de Scott) é o desenvolvedor de FNAF, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 e muito mais outros jogos... Em Five Nights At Freddy's 3, ele dublou Phone Dude. Em Five Nights At Freddy's 1 e 2 ele dublou Phone Guy Contatos * O e-mail profissional de Scott é: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com * O e-mail pessoal de Scott é: scottcawthon@yahoo.com NOTE: Apesar de possuir uma conta no Twitter, no Tumblr e no Twitch, Scott não as usa pra nada e sequer postou alguma coisa nestas redes. Portanto, contatá-lo destas três contas é algo recomendável. Contas Scott possui contas em sete redes * Steam * Youtube * Twiter * Twitch * Tumblr * Reddit * GameJolt Antes de possuir contas no Twitch e no Twitter, Scott colocava avisos no Steam para confirmar aos fãs em que ele não possuia nenhuma dessas contas. Esta é uma das mensagens que ele deixou para os fãs: -> Cuidado com as contas falsas! Eu tenho recebido relatórios de outras pessoas me personificando no Twitch, Twitter, etc. Ouça pessoas, qualquer pessoa pode representar QUALQUER pessoa na internet. Confie apenas em contas que sejam verificáveis, com as páginas do Steam criadas por mim e a conta oficial do YouTube. Não tenho uma conta do Twitch e não tenho uma conta do Twitter. Também tente o meu melhor para ser bom com outras pessoas. Então, se alguém é rude com você, certifique-se de saber com quem está falando, porque provavelmente você NÃO está falando comigo! Como sempre, obrigado pelo suporte! (: - Traduzindo o aviso. Curiosidades * Quando lançou Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., várias pessoas reclamaram que as animações e os personagens do jogo pareciam "Animatronics Bonecos". Isto fez com que Scott entrasse em uma depressão profunda. Porém, antes de ficar pronto para abandonar seus sonhos de criar jogos, ele percebeu que poderia tomar vantagem disto e criar um jogo inspirado nisto. ** Foi daí que o Five Nights At Freddy's nasceu * A foto do perfil de Scott Cawthon vem de outro jogo criado por ele: There is no pause button!. ** Este avatar também, apareceu no Update 2.0 de Five Nights At Freddy's World * Scott é pai de duas crianças do Texas * Scott declarou que seu verso favorito da Bíblia é o Salmo 46:10 "Arquietai-vos e sabei que eu sou Deus; Sou exaltado entre as nações, sou exaltado entre a terra." |-| Jogos = Aqui, você encontrará Informações sobre os jogos de Scott Cawthon que não fazem parte da série Five Nights At Freddy's. Todos os jogos abaixo foram lançados antes de FNAF Existir Outros jogos desenvolvidos por Scott Cawthon * Doofas (Primeiro jogo criado por Scott Cawthon) * The Desolete Hope - Steam (Grátis) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3,01) * The Desolate Room - GameJolt (Grátis) * Lecacy of Flan 4: Fan Rising * Iffermon * Sit'N Survive * There is pause button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. - GameJolt (Gratis) * 8-bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Apenas para portáteis) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck *Shell Shatter *Forever Quester *FighterMageBard *Gemsa *Kitty in the Crowd *Spooky Scan *20 Useless Apps *Elemage *Stellar Gun *Gunball *Ships of Chaos *Lecacy of Fan 1 *Lecacy of Fan 2: Online *Lecacy of Fans 3: Storm of Hades *Flanvile *Flanvile 2 *Bogart *Bogart 2 *Doomsday Picnic *The Misadventures of Sigfreid the Dark elf on Friday Night *M.O.O.N *Moon Minions *Powermon Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Pessoas fisicas Categoria:Miscelânea